


Who Am I When I'm With You

by Aneles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mercenary!zoro, Minor Character(s), Modern AU, More tags to be added, Technically?, firefighter!luffy, intel!robin, spy!nami, which is hilariously in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneles/pseuds/Aneles
Summary: Zoro is used to navigating minefields and keeping himself safe, however the joy and adventure that this strange Luffy character brings to the table is unchartered territory. Hes willing to map it out if that's what the universe brings himLuffy is used to living freely so when he invites a weird dude napping by the lake to breakfast he doesnt really intend for it to be a huge life changing moment, and yet is had the potential to be.





	1. 2 button suit and loafers

Zoro sighed as he sat at the end of the dock, tired from several days of work with little to no sleep. He slipped off his black loafers and haphazardly tucked his socks into them so that he could soak his feet in the chilly lake, enjoying the brisk summer morning with the sun still hiding just beneath the horizon. He undid the buttons on his jacket and bundled it up into a pillow, laying back to enjoy a brief nap now that he had a break from constant chaos. He sighed as he stared into the pink sky, not for the first time wondering just what kind of life he’s made for himself. As he was about to close his eyes he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him, though due to the clumsy stumbling pace he doubted it was any sort of danger. Worst case scenario he could easily fight off a run of the mill mugger.

What he was not expecting was a scruffy looking man with messy black hair and a scar under his eye to lean over him.

“Can I help you?” Zoro’s eyebrows pulled together in irritation.

“Nah, I was just making sure you were alright.” The stranger stood upright again only to plop down beside him, Zoro could hear the slap of his feet hitting the water. He sat up and was surprised to see, beside his own bare feet, a pair floating in firetruck red crocs.

He raised an eyebrow and looked over to see who this mysterious new companion was. He wore a loose grey tank top under a baggy red hoodie and cut off jean shorts. The other man smiled at him and offered his hand.

“The names Luffy. Nice to meet’cha.” Zoro returned the surprisingly tight grip.

“Zoro.” Was all he offered in a rough grunt.

“That’s a pretty cool name.” Luffy had a strange, breathy laugh he forced through is teeth. Zoro shrugged. To him it was just a name. “Hey are you hungry?” Luffy slapped a hand over his stomach groaning. “I just got done with a long ass night shift and am really feeling some diner food right now.”

“Yeah,” Zoro smiled figuring there was no harm grabbing breakfast with Luffy, “I’m pretty hungry now that I think about it. Also just got done with a particularly long shift.” He pulled his feet out of the water as Luffy jumped up, beaming at the prospect of food.

“Perfect, there’s this great place nearby I usually hit up after work.” Luffy offered a hand out to help Zoro up after he had tucked his feet loosely in shoes, surprising Zoro with his strength as Luffy lifted him one-handed with ease.

They walked for about 10 minutes, chatting aimlessly about the latest food trucks in the neighborhood of which Luffy was impressively knowledgeable. By the time the two arrived at the diner, more people had come to life and began their morning commutes to wherever it was they were going and the sun had more than begun to peak over the trees, summer heat stirring animals to life. Luffy greeted the cashier by name and the server that came over seemed apprehensive of Luffy, and Zoro had to wonder just how often he actually came here.

“Hey, Sanji!” Luffy offered the blonde server a blinding smile not even bothering to pick up the menu set before him.

“You better not cause any trouble, Luffy.” He glared at the laughing man as he took out his writing pad. “The usual?” 

Luffy nodded, tacking on an “And whatever Zoro is having!” Sanji turned to Zoro and raised an eyebrow.

“Nice hair.” The tone was not complimenting. “What do you want?” Zoro offered a matching sneer, not knowing what he had done to piss the guy off so much before even uttering a word, but he had a feeling it had something to do with luffy.

"I'll just take a side order of hashbrowns, 2 pancakes and some coffee." Sanji rolled his eyes and snapped his book shut.

"Lame." Zoro was absolutely bewildered by the way this total stranger was treating him, but it wasn't the worst he's experienced by far.

"Never mind Sanji. He's like that all the time if you aren't a pretty girl." Luffy snickered, picking at the small packets of jam. 

Zoro watched in horror as he ate the strawberry jam straight out of the packet. He also couldn’t help but choke out a laugh and a raspy, “Dude, what the fuck?”

“I told you I’m hungry.” Luffy simply says through sticky teeth and downing his water to clear his mouth. This is arguably the most unique breakfast Zoro has ever had, and he had to admit his curiosity towards the other was beginning to grow. Sanji returned about then, slamming zoro’s coffee down and taking all the packets away from luffy.

“You’re a monster. Wait for the real food.” Sanji held such a deep threat in his tone and all Luffy did was pout in return, as if pissing off their server meant nothing to him outside of mild nuisance. Luffy put his chin down on the table in a pout as Sanji walked away. Zoro sipped on his surprisingly tasty coffee, weighing whether or not he should give in and move past surface level conversation. He figured, fuck it, it’s not like he’d ever see this guy again.

“So what kind of work do you do that keeps you up so late?” Luffy perked up a bit at that, sitting up just enough to place his palms beneath his chin and elbows on the table.

“I’m Captain of this city’s fire department.” Zoro raised an eyebrow at that, it certainly would explain why despite being built like a twig, Luffy hid real strength under the baggy clothes.

“Is that how you got the scar?” Zoro gestured with his spoon at the crescent shaped marking just below Luffy's left eye.

“Shishishi, nah. Would you think I was crazy if I told you I actually did this to myself?” Luffy had the sense to look sheepish as he explained when Zoro gestured for him to continue. “When I was little my friend Shanks was captain of the fire department, now he’s chief, and I wanted to become a probationary firefighter, but Shanks insisted I was too young.”He paused his story long enough to thank Sanji for returning with their food, which looked far beyond the usual garbage of diners. “Anyway, long story short in order to ‘prove’ to them I was fully capable of joining them on the squad I cut into my face as proof of strength,” Zoro laughed loudly. 

“Where in the world did you come up with that?” He had been mid hashbrown and was almost sad at the waste when he laughed and coughed a bit out.

“My grandfather, Garp, was in the military and has this massive scar on his face from a swordfight he had won when he was in his prime.” Luffy was laughing and smiling ear to ear again. “Man, the stories I could tell you about my Grandpa and the ‘trials’ he put me through to prepare me for being a marine myself.” Luffy shoved several pieces of bacon in his mouth, continuing. “Jokes on him, I fucking hate the military.” by the end of his tirade he was guffawing like the idea he'd ever even consider the marines was the worst joke he'd ever heard. "What about you Zoro? What do you do?"

Zoro chewed thoughtfully on his pancakes, both distracted by how unbelievably delicate the whipped butter and the pancake were, but also deciding how he wanted to respond.

"What do you think I do?" Was the response he landed on, deciding to make a bit of a game of it. It had been awhile since he had conversed this casually with someone outside of his line of work.

Luffy sat back and crossed his arms, still chewing on some sausage he had and appraised Zoro, seemingly for all his worth. Zoro nearly flushed with the intensity, having not been really looked at for so long. It didn't help that he absolutely saw the briefest flash of hunger behind the firefighter's eyes, but not for the feast laid out in front of him.

"Hmm, I'm gonna say… banker." It was such a dull and simple response that Zoro found himself once again snickering before all out laughing, his food be damned he was having a hell of a good time with someone he had only met a few hours ago.

"Not even close. What's with that guess?" Zoro was one to talk, he took luffy for a musician or something equally as artsy.

"Your boring outfit. The only time I wear my suits are for balls or galas. Never to work." The look of disgust at the word 'suits' seemed charastically accurate for a guy wearing crocs.

"Luffy, bankers don't work overnight, they work, like mid morning." Luffy nods gravely, still managing to find food to eat, Zoro pretending that his pancakes were always short one.

"A vampire banker."

"You're an idiot."

The two faced off briefly in silence before giggling and laughing loudly.

"Thanks for joining me for breakfast." Luffy smiled wide, face flushed from laughing so hard. "And don't worry, I'll cover this breakfast."

"I won't owe you anything for that." Zoro warned, finishing his coffee.

"Of course not, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. If I wanted something I'd just ask." Luffy helped Zoro stack their now empty plates and bowls for Sanji to collect. "In fact, I was hoping to ask if you'd do this again with me. Breakfast after work, I mean." 

Zoro stood, stretching and looking over at Luffy amused. This had been fun but it was time for him to return to his reality - unfortunately a Luffy and fun free reality.

Still, this truly had been a treat and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"If we ever happen to run into each other again, then yeah." Luffy looked disappointed momentarily before lighting back up.

"I know we will."

God did Zoro hope so.


	2. Spies, Snipers, and Showers. Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thank you to all who have responded to this story! Secondly sorry for the wait. I was super excited to create it but almost immediately after posting I went into a depressive spiral and just didn't have the energy. Then, I logged into my account and saw all the responses to the first chapter and my vigor was renewed! Y'all really do make or break a fic and I'm grateful you've decided to help make this one.
> 
> Sidenote: 178cm is 5ft10in

After an impromptu breakfast with a particularly sunny firefighter, Zoro was more than thrilled to fall into his bed, crusty clothes thrown to the floor as an afterthought. Zoro didn’t tend to spend lavishly despite being very well paid, but if there was anything he wanted to go all out for it was the best, most comfy, and 100% personalized mattress money and murder could afford. He didn’t tend to struggle with falling asleep  _ literally _ anywhere, but that didn’t mean the man couldn't respect a well-crafted bed. With little to no thoughts, Zoro zonked out, all drooling and snoring 178cm of him.

A few days later Zoro awoke to pounding on his door, causing him to flinch and immediately jump up reaching for his bedside blade.

“Zoro, come on out. You’ve locked yourself away for days at this point. Your job isn't that hard.” For the first time in his life, that shrill voice was a warm welcome over any of the scenarios his mind conjured up.

He tucked his knife away as he moved to open door for his visitor.

“God you look like shit.” 

“Glad to see you, too, Nami.” 

Nami, Zoro had come to learn pretty quickly, was a cat burglar style spy who focused on “treasure retrieval” and information gathering as well as blueprints for local syndicates to purchase. She was also unsurprisingly hard to shake, a manipulator of situations to get what she wanted and whip smart. Zoro was tentative to call anyone a friend, but he also recognized the ginger haired woman respected him and he her.

“Anyway, it’s already 8 and we’ll be late to the party if you take any longer.” Zoro peeked out the window as Nami strutted in and settled herself on his couch, and found the sun was indeed setting and night was rising.

“You talk about that ruddy old bar like it’s actually got anything fun to do.” Zoro grabbed a few garments from his drawer and closet before heading to the shower. Nami rolled her shoulders back and connected her phone to the sound system rigged through the apartment. After a few moments of pensively scrolling, she seemed to land on something punkish yet upbeat.

As Zoro showered Nami gently draped her long wavy hair over one shoulder and rummaged through his liquor cabinet. The unlikely pair had worked the same target once and ever since the two found their dynamic fluid if not snippish. That is to say while they moved and worked as one professionally, in their personal lives Nami loved to tease Zoro and win bets against him and Zoro embarrassed Nami to no end when she had her eyes set on a pretty young thing at the bar. Typically their styles of work kept them from seeing each other too often, but every now and again when they were both in between jobs they’d meet up for drinks and camaraderie.

“By the way,” Nami began when Zoro emerged, fresh comfortable clothes on and his usually tidy hair mussed by wet fingers, “I’ve invited a long-time friend who I think you’d like.” She threw back the last of her quick cocktail and handed Zoro his jacket as he approached the door where she stood.

“Yeah? And what does he do? I don’t need another damn spy in my life.” He locked the door behind them, absently flipping through his phone to call a rideshare. Nami simply laughed loudly at the provocation.

“Of course not. I don’t make friends with spies. Can’t trust ‘em.” She smirked at the exasperated look on Zoro’s face.

“You’re not selling our friendship very well.”

-

The bar they frequented was not one where you went for martinis with the lads or fizzy drinks with the gals. It was more so teh place where you could get in some impromptu sparring practice with a new guy who felt he could take any of the geezers who had been going for years. It was the kind of place Nami played boys into buying her drinks before leaving with an unreasonably attractive woman. The kind of place where Zoro would find work for them in the meeting room in the back away from wandering eyes and listening ears.

“So,” Nami plopped herself down, a drink in each hand for them. “What have we got this time, Mr. Bushido.” The nickname came from their strange and owl like intel keeper Robin. Robin was typically the one who offered Zoro jobs and on occasion would meet with Nami if she needed extra work. She also found it strange and fun he tended towards sharp objects rather than bullets.

“Well, for you we have a few political love games, and for myself the usual  _ Dark Brotherhood _ style murders.” Zoro handed Nami a flashdrive, presumably with the information she needed to choose which target she wanted.

“Life sure seems hard for a mercenary. At least most of the time I don’t have to worry about killing someone.” Her nose wrinkled in disgust. “And since we don’t really work for anyone you’ve probably gotta clean up after yourself.” Zoro shrugged and slammed his beer.

“It gets easier once you learn the most efficient way to prevent blood from getting into literally everything.”

“Do you just tarp up the entire place? Or put them in, like, a really big bowl?” Nami snickered, her eyes wandering over his shoulder. “Hold on to your thought, my friend just arrived and he’s gonna hate the answer.” Zoro turned and found a nervous looking young man approaching them.

“Nami I know we’re allowed to bring regular people here but we really should consider at least warning them.”Nami laughed and waved the other man over.

“Usopp, meet Zoro. Zoro, Usopp.” She pulled a chair out beside her as invitation to sit.

“‘Sup, Zoro.” Usopp greeted nervously. “I assume you’re also a regular here.”

“You could assume that, yes.” Zoro raised an eyebrow, once again questioning Nami’s decision to bring him here.

“Usopp, Zoro here was just telling me how awful it is to be a close combat mercenary.” Nami was still gently snickering, while Usopp’s face had gone pale.

“That’s enough Nami, the poor guy probably thinks you're serious.” Zoro began to cover his ass before his companion revealed a bit too much about what they did.

“Of course he thinks I’m serious. He’s Sogeking afterall.” Zoro nearly dropped his drink, Usopp squeaked and Nami sat back pleased as a cat.

“Nami you really don’t need to tell anybody else that.” Usopp was eyeing Zoro warily like he wasn’t one of the most talented snipers of their entire generation.

“Sogeking, huh?” Zoro leaned over, a wicked smirk on his face. “I’m almost sad we aren’t in competition.” Usopp sipped on his drink, eyes squinting at Zoo suspiciously.

“And why is that?”

“Because you’d be a truly formidable enemy.” Usopp all but beamed at the unexpected praise.

“Too bad you’re a close combat fighter and I’m a sniper, though.” He crossed his arms and put his nose in the air. “I guess we’ll truly never know each other’s true strength.” Zoro knuckled the table in thought.

“Actually, I could use a man with your skills on my next assignment-...” He was interrupted by Nami’s huff of annoyance.

“No fair,  _ I  _ introduced  _ you _ therefore I get first dibs on Usopp’s help.”

“Guys-...”

“Go figure, the cat burglar is trying to weasel her way out of doing any actual work.”

“Uh…”

“Me?! Says the guy hiring a completely different assassin for his job.”

“I need a lookout, Nami!”

Usopp sighed, recognizing when he was shoved out of a conversation. The people in his field tended to be headstrong and hot headed, especially those with more up close and personal field work than he did.

“I can help both of you, y’know.” He muttered into his glass, knowing neither would hear him.

-

The night passed and dawn crept up over the trees as the trio finally made their exit from the bar, all three comfortably drunk and sated on companionship. Usopp offered to help Nami call a ride before walking himself home. While Nami could absolutely take anyone that even thought about trying something funny, Usopp had known her for many years and at this point couldn’t help but worry.

“She’s always been strong.” Usopp mentioned as they waited for her ride. “We worked for the same gang, as well as her older sister when we were kids. Their mom had been shot point blank by the leader and so Nami infiltrated to kill Arlong with her own bare hands.” Zoro recalled hearing that the mighty Arlong had fallen to a tween girl some years back, but never heard what happened to the girl. He wasn’t surprised to find out it was Nami.

“And what about you? Why were you in that gang.” Usopp shrugged.

“The usual reason. Just a kid trying to find his dad.” Zoro nodded, encouraging. He had never had parents and was raised in a dojo (which later turned out to be a cover for the mob).

“Did you ever find him?” Usopp nodded.

“I did actually. He’s a firefighter now.” Usopp laughed and Zoro thought back to the other morning. “I decided to meet him and just not tell him what I do now. He doesn’t ask either.”

“It’s nice to hear that even our own kind of people are allowed happy ending.” Zoro mused, adjusting his hold on the napping Nami who had shifted and almost fallen off his shoulder. Usopped agreed as he stared off into the night sky, lost in thought.

When the trio had separated into their own directions, Zoro wondered if it was too late for breakfast, and even dared to wonder if he could encounter a firefighter himself that morning. So he walked down towards the lake, the thought that he shouldn’t get to know the chipper captain more than he already had, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he truly did hope to meet up with him again. Something was just so alluring and bright about Luffy that Zoro didn’t normally find in his line of work. His stomach growled as if he needed more convincing that this was what he wanted to do, and honestly Zoro was more about what he wanted then what was best. If things went sour it’s not like he couldn't just cut the guy out of his life. They hadn’t even exchanged numbers yet. There was no commitment just the promise of good conversation. He had felt inspired by Usopp.

He was surprised to find his spot on the dock already occupied by a man with dark hair and red crocs.

-

“Do you like your job?” Zoro considered that for a moment. The two had made their way back to the diner from before, the blonde server just as rude.

“No, but I like to drink and eat and my job pays well for both those things.” He thought a moment longer as Luffy shoveled bacon into his mouth. “And I supposed I prefer it to other more boring jobs.”

“I get that.” Luffy poured a copious amount of maple syrup on his pancakes and sausages. “I love being a firefighter but I also love that it pays for my meals.” Zoro wasn’t sure how much firefighters made and wondered if the salary alone was truly enough feed this man. He had easily noticed just how much the other could eat. Zoro sipped on his coffee enjoying the brief moment of silence. He was keenly aware however just how novel the atmosphere was and hated himself for the spark of hope he suddenly carried that someday he could be grabbing breakfast with a friend regularly. He didn’t smother the spark, simply tucked it away.

“What are you up to today, Zoro?” Luffy had sat back and rested his hands over his stomach, plates empty and body full.

“Probably go to bed and get ready. I’ve got a vacation coming up.” A vacation Zoro’s ass. He was flying to southern California to off some poor sap who pissed off someone with enough money to kill him.

“Oh, how exciting!” Luffy’s eyes lit up before almost immediately being extinguished. “Ugh, that reminds me, though, that I have to go shopping for a new suit with Sabo.” Luffy sank into his seat, ever the dramatic. “Sabo is my older brother, and he’s great and has great taste, but he’s so boring to shop with.”

_ Don’t do it. _

“Do you always go shopping with your brother for suits?”

_ You’re toeing a line you shouldn’t cross. _

“Always! And he always wants me to go with the suit he likes best. Never any personality.”

_ You’re going to regret this. _

“What if we went shopping for your suit?” Zoro was nonchalant, despite half of his brain short circuiting. He was a trained professional at keeping a social distance. It was  _ required  _ that he keep social distances. The other half of his brain was in rapid fire mode about desperately wanting to spend more time with someone as interesting yet seemingly normal as luffy.

He decided he had listened to the correct side of his brain when Luffy’s eyes lit up again, this time directed at Zoro.

“Really? Even though you’re busy with your own stuff?” Zoro nodded, waving Sanji over for the bill.

“Yeah, I’ll take you to my favorite place where they can customize the shit out of your suit.” Zoro’s grin was lopsided and charming. He was absolutely eating up the attention Luffy was giving him now.

Zoro paid for breakfast this time and the two began the walk to the nearest bus stop to go into downtown.


	3. A Whole Lot of Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the alternate title of this chapter is: Black Linen Double-Breasted Peak Lapel Three Piece Suit with a handkerchief.
> 
> two chapters in one whole day? Who is she???  
> Speaking of not knowing who she is, Slow Burn? Who is she? We're cooking on medium heat today, y'all.  
> I would also like the disclaimer that the only information I know about suit shopping is based solely on 'building' a custom suit on some website + my own personal opinion of shapes and colors.

They arrived downtown just before the designer store was supposed to open so Luffy had suggested they go for a brief adventure. The two wandered the streets as it began to fill with bustling workers, buskers, and tourists alike. They had been aimlessly wandering for about thirty minutes before Luffy’s eyes lit up.

“Ne, Zoro? Wanna do something illegal?” Luffy, giggling, had already taken Zoro’s hand and began to pull him towards one of the nearby underpasses.

“Illegal? Aren’t you law enforcement?” Zoro smirked as Luffy rounded on him, pouting.

“Firefighters are  _ not _ cops, Zoro.” His wide grin returned. “Besides, even if I was, I'd still do this.” Zoro was chuckling but couldn’t help when his hackles raised at such a secluded and dark place. He mentally thought of his blade in his pocket in case anything were to happen.

“What exactly is this?” Luffy let go of Zoro’s hand moved to a small pile of rubble, clearing it away to reveal a small hole in the wall where Luffy had stashed-...

“Graffiti!” Luffy was brandishing several cans of spray paint and shouting as if he weren't about to commit a crime. Zoro ran his hand down his face, smiling.

If this is what Luffy thought crime was Zoro may never be able to tell him what he does.

The thought briefly gave him pause. Tell Luffy about what he does? Why would he do that? This was merely one man helping another buy a well tailored suit and also commit vandalism. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Here, Zoro. To match your hair.” Zoro easily caught the sticky green can tossed at him and watched luffy go to work.

God. He was terrible at this.

Luffy’s handwriting was running everywhere and the animals he was attempting were ill-fated and morphed almost beyond recognition.

“How long have you been doing this?” Zoro took his flannel off and wrapped it around his face before uncapping his can and beginning to very poorly spray swords onto the wall.

“Not very long. My friend is better than I am but I still have fun when we come out here.” Luffy was giggling again, having the sense to hold his t-shirt over his nose as he worked. 

Once they were finished they admired their work, Zoro both proud and embarrassed and Luffy just proud.

“Let’s take a picture!”Luffy exclaimed, wrestling his phone out of his pocket. Zoro hesitated, this was supposed to just be a fun one-off casual vandalism thing.

Nothing permanent. Never permanent.

“Actually, I’d rather not have my picture taken.” Zoro shrugged apologetically, though Luffy seemed unperturbed.

“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll just take one of the art.” Luffy beamed up at him and for what shouldn’t have been the first time, Zoro wondered if he was in over his head. Wondered if letting himself string himself along with false hope was a mistake. He forced a smile back, ready to go buy the suit with Luffy and then never return to that diner again. Zoro had already reminded himself too many times he can’t get attached to the other man.

“We should probably head back to the city interior.” Zoro began to pull up google maps, not willing to put his sanity on the line only for the city to rearrange. “If we don’t hurry there will be a line.”

“Zoro, it’s so early. Who would be at the tailor so early?”

Apparently an unreasonable amount of people. it was barely past ten, and the two had already fallen five people back in the line to be fitted. They at least were allowed to wander and browse as they waited, but once their number was called that was it.

Unfortunately Luffy didn’t actually know what he wanted so Zoro was going to have to move fast.

“You said this was for a gala?” Zoro was eyeing the slim frame up and down, trying to imagine certain fits on Luffy. The fact that he brought Luffy here was for customization aspect was definitely a hurdle, however.

“Yeah, some fundraiser met its goal or something.” Luffy spun in circles, following Zoro. “Do you need my measurements yet?”

“No, first we have to choose the style. Definitely a slim fit and the jacket should be linen and dark in color. Outside of that you can go crazy with the rest… within limits of course.” Luffy crossed his arms and followed Zoro to the jackets.

“Okay, so personally for these things I enjoy the look of a double breasted with two buttons.” He reached over and grabbed a small pamphlet and produced a pen from his pocket. He opened to the page with jacket styles and pointed to the one he described.

“This is already way more complicated than Sabo.” Luffy whined but looked. They all looked too similar to him.

“Would it help if I described why I’d choose the styles?” Zoro smirked, feeling like up until this moment Luffy had been leading  _ him _ along like a whirlwind. Luffy nodded, sighing. “The double breasted two button creates an imaginary line across the waist, which creates the illusion of a more cinched waist and a sharper physique. That and I think a single button is tacky.” Luffy nodded.

“Okay, if Zoro thinks it’ll look good I trust him.” Zoro bit back a retort as to who allowed that, but moved on to the lapels.

“You have three different types of lapels, which are these.” Zoro reach over Luffy and gently tugged on the suit jacket beside him to demonstrate. “You have the notch, your most basic, the peak, and the shawl.”

“Hmmm, I like the peak.” Luffy ran his fingers over the suit jacket Zoro had just utilized, admiring the quality.

“Alright, that’s my personal favorite, too. It adds just enough flair.” The two giggled as they continued to browse, next up were the pockets (slanted flap), the sleeve (three buttons, fake buttonholes) and the vents (double).

“Here’s the part I think you’ll like.” Zoro said turning to the internal lining. “You could get this lined with whatever you want because no one will ever see it.” Zoro was, in a word, giddy. he loved customizing a good suit, but never had anyone to share the talent with.

“What do you usually get it covered with?” Luffy’s eyes were shining in amazement.

“Samurai.” Zoro said with more confidence than a twenty-nine year old man should.

“So cool! I’m gonna get pirates.” Luffy was guffawing, not caring that almost every other person in the store was staring at this point. “Thanks, Zoro. You really meant it when you said I could customize my suit here.” His smile turned to a pout. “Sabo never lets me alter outside of measurements.” Zoro reached for the fabric palettes.

“Not here, Luffy. I promise we’ll get exactly what you want.” When Zoro turned back to look at Luffy he was not ready for the look the other man was giving him. Zoro’s heart caught in his throat as Luffy looked at him with eyes full of respect and infatuation. Eyes that could never lie, that would never betray their owner because Luffy himself was a man who couldn’t be bothered to lie.

“A-anyway, we need to pick a few more things.” Zoro flipped to the soft satin fabrics. “We’ll need to choose a pocket square color.”

“Yellow.” Was Luffy’s almost immediate response. Zoro nodded and made a note in their pamphlet.

“Alright,” he set that palette down and opened another. “And what color for the vest.”

“Red!” Also almost an immediate response. Red and yellow, huh? 

“Okay, which red?” They poured over the fw selections and settled on a wine red with a paisley pattern. “Interesting combination.” Zoro noted, picking up one last fabric palette.

“So, for a gala you want to go dark, but something tells me you won't want to go completely black.” Luffy shook his head so Zoro flipped to his favorite page. “This is the color I almost always go with.” The color was labeled ‘wailua’ and was a soft, delicate yet strong grey. Luffy held the yellow for the pocket square and the red they had chosen to see the perfect match of colors. The grey wasn’t so light it washed out the yellow, and held a good balance of dark tones to bring out the depth of the red. Luffy beamed at him, nudging Zoro with his shoulder.

“We make a good team.”

“Number 5: Mr. Roronoa.” A young attendant came to fetch the two befpre Zoro could even think to formulate a response.

The rest of the fitting went about as Zoro had figured. Luffy was unbearably handsome in his suit, the dark suit matched his hair and the red and yellow added the perfect pop against it. The tailor took the notes for Luffy’s internal lining. He had decided on specifically a jolly roger with a straw hat. The lining itself matched the color of the jacket, but he imagined the white and tan from the image would look nice against it. 

By the time luffy was pinned perfectly in place, shorter frame elegant in the tapering of the fit, a pout settled on his lips at all the fussing, not realizing how much work went into customizing a suit, Zoro had only one thought left on his mind.

Zoro was never going to that diner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, that grafitti scene is what this whole fic is based on


	4. Dojoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro begins his mission in California with Usopp aiding him. Here he discovers something startling that will not only affect this mission, but Zoro's motives in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is a man of the arts Zoro is a man of the arts Zoro is a-
> 
> Sorry y'all. I know this wait was long and unanticipated. I should've warned you I was moving not long after posting the last chapter and so I've been settling into my new home. This chapter also required more research because apparently I am desperate to make it as complicated as possible for myself lol but the good news is is in that blank time where i wasn't able to write I filled out a whole outline for this baby and now it can grow into a big strong fic without being abandoned by a flaky author.

Zoro slammed the tiny bottles of vodka supplied to him on the flight to Southern California, having spent as much as he did on them he had hoped to be at least a little tipsy and yet he felt morbidly sober. His nerves about the mission were steady as a rock, but he still felt haunted by the image of Luffy in the suit. The night before had featured a particularly creative dream featuring the removal of that suit. Usopp, several seats behind him, found himself worrying about the other’s mental state for their upcoming mission. It was going to be relatively easy, but a drunk mercenary seems less useful than a focused and sober one. The two were close to landing where they would go to separate but near hotels and prepare. Their objective was for Zoro to locate and dispose of a crime boss who was getting a bit too big for a local more well established gangs liking. Zoro was typically hired by gang who had no problem controlling underground factions but didn’t wnt their hands tied to murder which could bring them to the daylight. They also had to wait for their weapons dealer Franky to show up with their gear at the hotels before they could move. Zoro prefered the closer deals due to being able to be in and out quicker.

When they arrived Zoro headed straight for his hotel, checking in with Usopp via earpiece, who verified he was hailing a taxi to his hotel at that moment. Zor appreciated when he had a lookout on his jobs knowing that he can’t see everything on his own, but he also had a terrible personality trait that led to him worrying about his help. When you don’t work for anyone in particular everything is volunteered and he would feel terrible if someone who volunteered to help him got killed. His hotel was much closer so he walked and checked in, getting his key card and heading up to his room to wait for Franky’s call. His stomach growled and he considered grabbing a burger from a stand just outside, but then there was a knocking at the door. His hackles rose before hearing an overly exuberant, “Suuuuuper room service!”  
Franky was posed outside his room, his formal jacket on and hair combed back was a stark contrast to the bikini bottoms and flip flops.

“I have the lunch special for room 407.” He gently nudged the cart which held a long silver platter on it.

“Thanks, do you accept tips?” Zoro pulled the cart in, noticing the front left leg was a bit loose.

“Tips are not required, but sure are appreciated if you believe your service was suuuuper!” Zoro pulled some cash out of his back and handed put it in Franky’s large hand, ready to be done with the farce and get his weapon out.

When franky left, Zoro moved to the bathroom to apply the temporary black dye to cover his obscenely green hair. The role he found himself in worked surprisingly well with his Japanese background. Growing up in a strict and traditional dojo prepared him for more than he had anticipated. 

As the dye set, he lifted the cover off the tray, surprised to find actual food. Franky had sent him an assortment of fish dishes with complimentary rice and grilled vegetables. Shrugging, he grabbed a fork and ate straight from the tray, giving the wobbly cart leg a shake. He moved the food off the tray onto the dresser and table in the room so he could pop the wheel off the bottom and tip the cart. Smiling at his ingenuity he pulled out his favorite blade.

Wado Ichimonji had been a gift from the man he considered a father, after his daughter had passed due to an unfortunate accident. It had been that accident that triggered the man to invite a young Zoro into the underworld to seek revenge alongside him. Wado had indeed been used to kill the man who set up the accident meant to kill Kuina. In this instance it would be used to disguise him as an actor portraying a demon in a Noh performance. 

Zoro rinsed his hair and continued to munch on the rice and vegetables, waiting for confirmation from Usopp that Franky had visited him. When the signal came he got changed and prepared the suitcase he was given with his performance garb in it. Usopp was going in as one of the camera men set to record the show, giving him view of the whole stage and seating areas, a sleek rifle tucked into a wall panel behind where he was to stand.

Upon his arrival to the theater, Zoro moved backstage to set out his attire and checked the masks he was to wear for any imperfections. This may just be a mission, but the art of Noh was still ingrained in him to be treated with respect and reverence if he is to perform. He patiently waited as the two stage hands set to help him wrapped him in layers and layers of cloth, ensuring Wado was tied intricately to his hip.

Usopp prepared his station in the far back corner. He had brought a high definition camera equipped with infrared, night mode and full spectrum on the off chance he’d need them. He watched as the crowd filled in, sending a series of updates rapid fire into Zoro’s earpiece, until finally their target strutted in. 

“He’s in front seating, 3 rows from the stage, 5 seats in from stage left. The men in suits around him appear to be bodyguards, but there’s also two accompanying him not in suits. One tall older gentleman with golden eyes wearing a black silk shirt, black hair short-medium length and pushed back. The other is a young girl with long pink hair in a black dress with a lace neck. Potentially companions?” Usopp finished relaying the information, watching the trio amongst the sea of stiff formal escorts as they seated themselves and settled in for the show.

“If it’s who I think it is, those are not companions.” There was a warning in the hushed voice Zoro sent back, alongside a hint of a snarl. “Be careful, Usopp.”

With that last message the theater darkened and the viewers quieted down. Once everything was settled and the room silent, the processional of stage hands, instrumentalists, and the chorus. The drums began to beat a steady rhythm and the musicians themselves shouted and grunted along with them. The story began and Zoro emerged from the side curtain, walking slowly and fluidly down the walkway to the main stage. It was easy to believe that Zoro was floating, actually the spirit he portrayed. When he had made his way to the stage he began to sing from behind the mask, deep and strong. The play continued on as 2 unmasked actors joined Zoro on stage, the dancing was not exaggerated, but rather in small purposeful motions that carried the viewer through the scene. Eventually, Zoro was left alone on the stage, and had moved the focus to a bell held high above. He sang few lines in this scene, but his character came through just as well. 

The way that Zoro moved in sync to the drums and their voices, shouting, commanding, Usopp really hadn’t ever had the chance to see it, and he wondered when Zoro had learned such talent. He watched as Zoro, masked, danced around the stage aggressively yet delicately, until the bell held high above dropped and he jumped, encasing him. Usopp took this moment to scan the crowd, ensure no one was making any movements, and used his equipment to get a clear reading on the stage hands and instrumentalists. Everything was still clear, no one had figured out who he was. Usopped pressed his fingertips to the panel behind him, calming himself knowing if anything went wrong he had his weapon behind him and clear shot to Zoro.  
After dialogue between a few supporting characters and what he presumed to be a priest, Usopp didn’t speak any Japanese, the bell began to raise, revealing a white sheet, and under it was Zoro. When the sheet lifted with much flair and anticipation, it revealed a monstrous looking mask and and even more devilish costume.

The priests attempted to ward off and banish Zoro’s character from the stage, yet with a sheathed sword, Zoro pushed back. Inevitably and gracefully Zoro relented and fled the stage.

-

After the show the theater held a private meet and greet. Usopp snuck in with his camera and set up a station for photos with actors, Zoro making his way over, no longer wearing his larger outfit and now in a more comfortable and maneuverable version, sword still tied to his side.

“Congratulations on a successful performance!” Usopp gestured to his camera. “Would you like a single shot before all your fans insist on getting one?” Zoro crossed his arms, elbow resting on the handle of his sword.

“Nah, and I actually get less photos than the others. Without my Noh masks i’m not as interesting.” Zoro yawned and moved to stand on the red ‘X’ on the ground where he'd have to be for photos.

“Here’s to hoping you get at least one fan photo.” Usopp winked as he scanned the area for their target, moving to invite him when he found him.

“Ah, you look like you enjoyed the show?” Usopp sidled up beside the man they were after and the two from earlier were just behind him despite there being no escort now. “How would you like a photo with the primary protagonist?” The man laughed and threw an arm around Usopp's shoulder.

“Lead the way. It’s a shame this actor keeps his masks tucked away safely. I’d love to try one on.” The man had been drinking and was messy from the alcohol. Usopp took notice of the way the strange pair watched the two of them walk over to the photo session.

When they arrived and Zoro posed with him, not very welcoming and stiff, the man held up and hand to pause the photo.

“Wait. Dracule! Perona! What are you doing over there? Come get a photo with me?” The man laughed raucously, throwing his head back and leaning into Zoro. Zoro’s eyes took on a strong fire in them as the two neared, the older man clearly eyeing his sword even from afar.

“Are you a real swordsman or is that just for show?” He asked when he stood beside Zoro. Perona had gone to the other side and was having fun posing with the target.

“The blade is real and well maintained. This is just a hobby.” Zoro spoke quietly, Dracule himself appeared unarmed, and yet he felt immeasurably dangerous.

Usopp quickly snapped a few photos and took payment and mailing information, getting the man’s actual home address because he was drunk, as Dracule remained close to Zoro.

“You look familiar. What is your real job if this is just a hobby?” Dracule once again eyed the sword, eyes scanning Zoro’s face. Zoro was glad for the hair dye and having removed his 3 earrings as they would have been a dead give away and Zoro knew this was not the place to fight.

Zoro opened his mouth to respond with a lie, but at that moment the drunk man had insisted Dracule and Perona follow him to the open bar.

“Good day, swordsman. Thank you for such an exhilarating performance.” Dracule tipped his head in Zoro’s direction as he stepped away, Zoro thanking him in return.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Usopp had to hold himself back from rocketing into Zoro and instead calming reached out under the guise of adjusting his garb, hands shaking.

“Who the fuck was that guy?” Zoro glared from over Usopp’s shoulder.

“Dracule ‘Hawk Eyes’ Mihawk and ‘Ghost Princess’ Perona.” Zoro batted Usopp’s fidgeting hands away. “We need to contact Nami and find out what they're doing here.”


End file.
